


Brothers In Love

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Brothers In Love

_**HP: Brothers In Love (Sirius/Regulus, NC17)**_  
Harry Potter  
Sirius/Regulus  
NC17  
Warnings: incest, chan  
810 words

Regulus pushes open the door carefully, and peers in. Sirius smiles, jerking his head to encourage Reg to come through. When he has, Sirius mutters a quick spell which locks the door: it wouldn't stop an experienced witch or wizard, but it would hold them up and give the boys a bit of time to...

Wait, go back a bit. Regulus had nightmares – horrible, vivid nightmares. The only way he found to stop them was to sneak across the corridor, into Sirius's bed. With his big brother's arms around him, he found peace and tranquility and dreamless sleep. He also found sex. By this point, Reg can't remember how it began – Sirius's hand on his cock, his hand on Sirius's. Just a comfort thing, really; after they wanked together, Regulus always slept so very well. For a while afterwards, he invented nightmares – anything to get him into Sirius's bed. Now, though, they don't bother with that. They both know what they both want, and how can anything which satisfies them both so much be wrong?

“Come here.”

Regulus is still getting used to his brother's newly broken voice. He sounds like a man now, and Reg finds that all the more arousing. His erection pushes against his pyjama bottoms as he flits across the room and into Sirius's bed. Sirius gives him a quick kiss, and Regulus's arms fold around Sirius as if they were meant to be there.

“Sirius.”

“Yes.”

The kiss is deepened, and Regulus presses himself against his brother, their legs tangling together. Reg can feel the weight of Sirius's erection pushing against his own, and he moans a little and rubs up to him. Sirius slides his hands inside Reg's pyjamas, and pushes them down. Sirius himself never wears anything on his lower half in bed. Regulus wishes he had the confidence to do the same, but it doesn't matter: Sirius will always sort that out for him. Sirius has always sorted everything out for Reg. He wriggles out of the trousers entirely, pulling Sirius as close to him as he possibly can.

“That's right,” Sirius encourages.

“Your hands, please – your hands,” Regulus begs.

Sirius laughs, and the sound vibrates through them both. “Not this time,” he says.

He slides down Regulus's body until his mouth is next to Regulus's cock. Sirius hardly ever does this, even though Reg likes it best of all. It is a treat when Sirius chooses to go down on his brother.

Sirius's mouth is wet and warm and wanting. Regulus's dick slides in and out, Sirius's tongue licking circles around the tip. There are tears in Reg's eyes, but he doesn't care – can't think about anything but what Sirius is doing. Up and down, yes, oh please, Sirius... Regulus can hear a whining noise and it takes him a few seconds to realise that he is making it. He is forcing himself not to pump his hips, not to thrust himself into Sirius's mouth; but as if Sirius knows what he wants, he finds himself being taken further and further into Sirius's mouth, so that the head of his cock almost touches the back of Sirius's throat.

“Oh, _oh_.”

Sirius pulls away as Regulus orgams, Reg's twitching cock sending come across his brother and himself. Regulus pants for a while, his mind spinning into far off galaxies, as Sirius slides up so that their heads are next to each other on the pillow ones more.

When he has finally come to himself, Reg looks at his brother. “My turn.”

Reg goes to slip down Sirius's body in turn, but Sirius reaches out a hand to stop him.

“No. Not like that.” Sirius's brown eyes are hot and desperate. “I want your hand on me.”

“I...” Reg has moved his hand already, almost without thinking.

“No, not like that. Make it wet,” Sirius whispers. “Wet from your come.”

Regulus runs his hand over his come-covered stomach, and then places the hand around Sirius's cock, sliding it up and down.

“Like this?”

“Yes. Merlin. Reg, _yes_.”

Sirius is rarely so forthcoming, and the very fact of his encouragement pushes Regulus to do more, go faster, wet his other hand and use one after the other, each in turn. Sirius is bucking into his fingers, his breathing harsh and wanting, and Regulus feels wonderful – marvellous – needed. Then Sirius comes, panting, between Reg's fingers, a long groan emanating from him.

Both satisfied, they curl up together in a bed newly cleaned by a spell Sirius has by heart. Regulus sleeps, his head against Sirius's chest, Sirius's arms around him.

When he wakes, Sirius has gone. Has left home, never to return.

Regulus will never understand how his brother could do that to him.


End file.
